dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine VS Edward Scissorhands
The 26th Installment of Dragon Rap Battles Features Wolverine, Edward Scissorhands, and Freddy Krueger to see who is the better clawed being. The Battle Edward Scissorhands: It's the greatest clawed being that has ever stand! But it ain't Old Man Logan, It's Edward Scissorhands! You set the healing factor to the maximum When Marvel killed you off with your own Adamantium Cut you up Buttercup! From the scissors which I carry While Mariko lies in your claws before you got married While I may be polite and contain a voice so soothe But if you anger me, I'll be more wild than Sabretooth! Wolverine: Bub, you better watch what you say to me Before I mix you up like your girly ballet Your only skill is the art of trimming down hedges I'd rather have Sweeney Todd be cutting my edges Cause I set the fans to hype, when I lay down a swipe On Canadian Stereotypes cause I don't play nice! Compare this to Rock, Paper, Scissors while you may cut Bill My raps are as strong as The Thing, I'll be unbeatable! Edward Scissorhands: That Rock, Paper, Scissors line was undoubtably lame! It's no wonder why Deadpool has taken all your fame! From a Dark Mansion, I find a family which I was Fortunate While 20th Century Fox left you with X-Men: Origins I created the town's snow from ice sculptures, so call me a genius While you're still killing loved ones just like Phoenix I'll let this Terminator Skeleton just be gone and any other clawed foes will beat me, I'll tell them to dream on! (Freddy's Theme happens as Krueger kills Scissorhands) Freddy Krueger: Hehe looks like this is the 2nd time I killed Johnny Depp! Am I Right? Wolverine: Announcer! Who is this guy? Dragonsblood23: Well, while I was reaching you guys, I fell asleep and when I woke up in the dream world, I found Jason Voorhees watching Friday. But then when I turned around, a guy with some claws came out and threatened me! He said if he wasn't in this battle, He's gonna slice my neck off! So ummmmm ladies and gentlemen uh a suprise 3rd party from Elm Street comes in FREEEEEEEEDDDDDDYYYYY KRRRRUUUUEEEGEERRRR! Freddy Krueger: Welcome to my world James! This won't be like Hot Topic So ignore the dead Burton character who's too gothic! He's in Freddy's Nightmare now! I'll be The Entertainer! Straight up playa in Mortal Kombat and earn the high score as the gamer Bit of advice Log, you don't wanna mess with me Or I'll possess your body, don't believe me? Ask Jesse! Take on me Wolvie! And i'll bring you to a better comic instead Where i'll flatten you out and rip your paper to shreds! Bringing in needles out if Freddy can get any crueler Ponce on this Wolverine like my name's Freddy Cougar You join The X-Men and later The Avengers But then both teams split which then made it worse Take down your cartoon cause i'm on the television and I doubt that you can defeat an Dream Demon I was a child killer before but now i'm even more deadly Cause I'll be burning you and Elm Street at the 3rd Degree! Wolverine: Freddy please, I don't think you can do any better First Emo Boy and now this guy in a Christmas Sweater Compared to my claws, Yours look like a rusty pair of pliers I've been ripped by The Hulk you couldn't handle The Flyers Cause when Friday The 13th comes around, Jason gives you bad luck When those Dream Warriors take on this Fedora wearing schmuck! You're not that scary Fred, You could doubt you could haunt Sesame Street I'm the best at what I do and that's having A Nightmare on Elm Street Beat! - (Snikt) You better not have any clawed wearing guys cause I don't wanna have to fight Shredder or Vega, YOU GOT THAT! Trivia *The First Beat used in this battle is called X men hip-hop beat {Rap} Instrumental and can be found here *The Second Beat used in this battle is called HipHop Banger Instrumental - Edward Scissorhands and can be found here *The Final Beat used in this battle is called A Nightmare on Elm Street Hip/Hop Instrumental *2011* and can be found here *Dragonsblood23 cameos in this as himself, Jason Voorheess, and Freddy Krueger **This is the second time Dragon made a cameo, the first was Sigmund Freud VS Dr. Phil *This is the third time a rapper dies, this being Edward Scissorhands. The First two being Maximilien Robespierre VS Light Yagami and Vampires VS Vampire Hunters *Logan was constantly mispelled as Loygan Category:Wolverine VS Edward Scissorhands Category:Season 3 Category:Dragon Rap Battles